grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
When We Make Today Our Day
When we make today our day is a song sung by Grojband in the episode "Curse of the Metrognome". Lyrics Corey: Another year has come and gone and things are still the same. If nothing goes our way this year, Corey/Laney: we've got ourselves to blame. All: We've got ourselves to blame my friends if nothing goes our way. We've got ourselves to blame my friends if we waste another day. Corey: So let us turn the page tonight. Grab life by the face and yank. Kin/Kon: Yank it real good. Corey: Let's plant a kiss right on its lips Corey/Laney: and we'll have ourselves to thank. All: We'll have ourselves to thank my friends when something goes our way. '' We'll have ourselves to thank my friends when we make today our day!'' Corey: When we make today our day! Trivia *This song is a parody on "Auld Lang Syne." *This song features many pictures of previous episodes of the show which appear in the background. They are as follows: **Grojband with their hands in is from Queen Bee. **Kin and Kon wearing punk outfits is from Dreamreaver Part 1. **Corey and Laney together is from All You Need is Cake when they are singing Please Come Back. **Grojband on the couch is from Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow. **Grojband wearing sunglasses is from Soulin' Down the Road when they are singing These Rusty Eyes. **Grojband peeping out of the manhole is from The Bandidate. **Grojband's synchronized dancing is from Pop Goes the Bubble while performing This Bubble Don't Pop. **Grojband smoking after the amp explodes is from Rockersize. **Laney, Kin and Kon wearing bear outfits is from Zoohouse Rock. **Grojband riding on butt rainbows is from Dreamreaver Part 2 while they're singing Butt Rainbows. **Corey with his hand on Laney's shoulder is from Girl Fest. **Grojband's pose with Kon holding up Laney and Kin is from Who Are You. **Corey, Kon and Kin looking excited with a rainbow background is also from Dreamreaver Part 2. **Corey and Laney kissing is from this very episode. **Kin and Kon grabbing Corey and shaking him was from Soulin' Down the Road **The band standing around the happy face toaster and cheering was also from Soulin' Down the Road. **Grojband atop the mountain of cards is from It's in the Card. *Also in the song; various poses the band members take whilst singing is similar to what they did in previous episodes: **Corey and Laney singing together using one microphone is similar to how they sung in Cherry Cherry from the episode Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls. **The close-up on Kon drumming, before Corey comes in from the side also occurs in Cherry Cherry. **Kin and Laney sung together in the same way they did in My Secret is Out from the episode Space Jammin'. **Kate and Allie are in the same pose they were in Group Hug, during Our Number Ones Always Came First and when Corey is singing to them, he is in the same position he was in while singing This Bubble Don't Pop from the episode Pop Goes the Bubble. Videos Grojband - Song 48 "Make Today Our Day" From The Episode 25 (HQ) When we make today our day (Original Uncut Version) References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/92147708593/was-the-make-today-our-day-song-based-off-another Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Grojband Songs